Degrassi VS Gargoyles
by Big Friendly Walrus
Summary: Chapter 2, 'Aftermath', is now up. In the wake of the brutal Massacre of Degrassi's most annoying students, the Gargoyles ponder what to do while Emma devises a plan. Read the story that critics are calling 'bloody original'!
1. First Blood

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I do not own Degrassi and Gargoyles. They belong to their respective owners. It's actually quite stupid to put these things up anyway. I seriously doubt a major corporation like Disney would sue me if I used their characters without acknowledging them. However, with Queen Bitch N. K. Stouffer suing J. K. Rowling over the use of the word 'Muggle' you can never be too sure that Mickey Mouse will come over to my house and beat me over the head with a sledgehammer.  
  
Why would I do this? Well, for one thing its highly creative and I pride myself on being the first author I know of that has Canadian teenagers battling with stone creatures that play video games.  
  
Secondly, my brother and I had a little debate over what would happen if Emma fought Demona. This was my inspiration. My side of the battle will spoil an upcoming scene, but lets just say a certain Frank Miller inspired it.  
  
As to a another thought, I don't hate Degrassi or Gargoyles. Although I do hope the new students in the second season die excruciatingly painful deaths.  
  
Heh heh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
First Blood  
  
Demona glided across the Canadian sky. The night skin felt cool against her skin, refreshing every pore.  
  
She saw a misshapen creature stalking the grounds of a school marked 'Degrassi Community High'.  
  
A fellow gargoyle, free of Goliath's brainwashing. How sweet.  
  
When she got closer she noticed he had the scent of a human. Yet his face was hideous beyond human comprehension.  
  
He must have been a...  
  
"...half breed." Demona whispered. She landed swiftly behind the human. He was playing basketball.  
  
"Hello, half-breed." Demona said, her tail flicking in anticipation. "Come join your...better half, away from these savages who will steal your instincts. Do you wish to join me?"  
  
"Yo!" The guy said. "My name is Marco! You wanna be my homy? My dirty. That cool. Yeah, that cooooool."  
  
Demona stared at the boy who refused her offer with his horrible human vulgarities.  
  
She whipped out a gun. "If you are not my ally, then you are my enemy."  
  
"What the fuck? Yo, I said you were my hom--"  
  
BLAM!  
  
A red ray erupted from the silver barrel, blasting Marco's head off in a fine red spray. He fell to ground with a thud. The basketball flew from his hands and bounced into the hoop.  
  
Final goal.  
  
The door opened and several kids came out. One was a horrific mess of Hobbit and human. A camera hung around his neck. Behind him came a girl with dyed dreadlocks. After that, girl with a Pikachu shirt lunged out. At last, a girl in a wheelchair wheeled herself out. They gasped at the sight of their friend's fallen body. They gasped in horror and in rage.  
  
THE N'S SPECIAL INFOMERCIAL  
  
Sean: Hi, I play the character of Sean. Today's episode is a special episode, as it deals with mature themes of death and carnage. Please advise with your parents before seeing this. If you need any more info, please visit the-n.com. Thank you.  
  
END INFOMERCIAL  
  
"IS THERE NO END TO YOUR NUMBER?!" Howled Demona. The kids ran toward her outstretched claws. The Hobbit-human screamed in agony as the creature's tail hit the camera, causing it to rise up and slam him in the face. It was a deluxe camera, bought from his father's blood money, and the impact was fatal. The nose crunched back, sending bone fragments into the brain. Blood ran down his ears in thick rivers.  
  
"Gluuuuuggh." He moaned. He staggered forward, and Demona ripped open his throat with her talon. Blood openly gushed out. He opened his mouth in a silent scream. He was dying. Her tail whipped forward and plunged through the guy's stomach. She pulled it out, along with some entrails.  
  
"Lil' sis." He gurgled. "Where.are you?"  
  
"Why don't you die already?" Screamed Demona. She ripped out his eyes. He screamed and fell forward with a splat.  
  
"Who's next?" Asked Demona.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" The anime fanatic cried. She threw a plastic Burger King pokeball at Demona. Demona caught it swiftly and threw it in her enemy's throat. She clutched it and began gagging. Blood rose from the throat and had no place to go. She began to drown in the air. She flung her arms widely and fell to the ground. If only she had returned it to the restaurant for a free order of greasy potato fries...if only...  
  
Demona unfurled her wings. They crashed into the girl in the wheelchair. The wheelchair began to move, and began to pick up speed.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm fuuuuuuuucked!"  
  
Sparks were gaining on the wheelchair as it progressed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
A couple of feet ahead there was the open door. The wheelchair rolled down the hallways, and hit one of Emma's projects. The wheelchair slammed into it with a jerk.  
  
The girl went flying.  
  
"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" She smashed through the window and was impaled on a piece of glass. Blood ran down in a colorful design.  
  
Ellie gasped in horror.  
  
"You-you monster!" She screamed.  
  
"Monster?" Said Demona. "Monster?! Have we started any wars? Genocides?"  
  
"No, but you're butt-ugly, you have horns, and large wings. Your teeth are sharp, and you kill people."  
  
"Well..." Said Demona. "Who cares?" She pulled at Ellie's belly button ring. It ripped off.  
  
"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"Look at it." Grinned Demona, holding the bloody ring. "It hurts doesn't it? Its such a small piece of you."  
  
Ellie bent forward on the ground, clutching the mutilated piece of flesh that was once her belly button.  
  
"The pain..." She moaned. "...why...?"  
  
"'Why?', you ask? Because I felt like it!"  
  
"...we'll...stop you." Ellie moaned and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" Demona laughed. "You? Not likely."  
  
She glided off, unaware of what she had just started. 


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 2  
  
Aftermath  
  
Mr. Simpson walked towards the school he worked at it. He walked towards the door, and let out a gasp. Several of his students lay butchered on the ground. Marco, Kendra and Craig lay on the ground, their bodies mutilated.  
  
The door was open. Mr. Simpson saw a lone toppled wheelchair lying in the hallway.  
  
He put his hands to his head. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening.  
  
Mr. Simpson then saw another casualty. Ellie lay on the ground, barely breathing.  
  
He ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "W-what happened?"  
  
She looked up at him. Blood trickled from her nose.  
  
"The...blue Elvira...huhk...came...the Gargoyle...came." She coughed up blood. "She's c-crazy...as a s-s-shithouse rat."  
  
"Did you say 'Gargoyle'?"  
  
Ellie nodded, and her eyes glazed over.  
  
Inside, the wheelchair's wheels just stopped turning.  
  
Degrassi students came to school to see police officers pushing people away. Yellow 'caution' tape surrounded the school. Bodies were being carried away on stretchers into an ambulance.  
  
"What happened here?" Asked Emma.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, ma'am."  
  
"Well, it's my school. I would like to know."  
  
The police officer yelled back at an officer who was removing a shattered camera from one of the corpses.  
  
"That's EVIDENCE, Clifford!"  
  
The police officer, a grossly obese man with a goatee and a shaved head, put it down. "Duh...sorry."  
  
"C-Craig!?!" Emma cried.  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Manny.  
  
"They're all dead..." Emma moaned.  
  
Spinner saw several officers struggle to pull out a pokeball lodged in Kendra's throat.  
  
"My sister!" Spinner screamed.  
  
Manhattan  
  
It was dusk. Eliza sat near the stone Gargoyles. At night, they would crack open revealing actual beasts. No one from below ever noticed this, nor did they notice the woman who watched them beside them.  
  
The moon began to rise.  
  
The stone began to crumble.  
  
The Gargoyles roared because...why? I dunno. They just...roar.  
  
Goliath cracked out, large powerful and strong. A true Gargoyle.  
  
A particularly fat Gargoyle, the reincarnation of Tom Cullen, stroked his belly.  
  
"I want some pizza." He mumbled.  
  
Lexington, a small gargoyle with wings attached to his arms rather than sprouting his back, scratched his head and decided he wanted to play video games.  
  
Brooklyn, a gargoyle with a long, thin head like pterodactyl went to join Lexington.  
  
The only people left was Hudson, an old Gargoyle with a long beard and one good eye, Goliath and a Gargoyle-dog called Bronx.  
  
Goliath looked at his companion. "Hudson, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Eliza showed me one of their human newspapers."  
  
"And?"  
  
Goliath handed the paper.  
  
It read "'Blue Elvira', 'Gargoyle' attacks several Canadian school students" In smaller letters under this it said, "Dying student told teacher attacker was crazy as a 'shithouse rat'".  
  
Hudson's eyes began to glow white. "Demona?!" He roared.  
  
"I believe so." Goliath said, crumpling it up. "She is obviously trying to lure us to her. It would be better if we wait for her to come to us."  
  
Bronx whined and lifted his leg up.  
  
Emma sat in her bed, thinking.  
  
There had been no school today. As soon as the students saw sight of the mangled corpses Mr. Raditch came and told them they would have the week off.  
  
She had just read the newspaper, and found out that in Ellie's dying words the attacker had been a Gargoyle that resembled a 'Blue Elvira' with red hair.  
  
Emma logged onto her computer and did a web search for 'Elvira'. She found an image and pasted it onto a PhotoShop program. Using her paint tools, she colored the skin blue and the hair red. Then she added some the usual; some fangs, red eyes, etc.  
  
When she was done she had thought she had come up with a decent picture of the attacker.  
  
The next day she went around town and posted various copies of the photo around.  
  
Due to a magical spell Demona did not turn to stone when the sun arose like her fellow Gargoyles. She turned into a human.  
  
She tied her long, shaggy hair into a normal ponytail, and got on a normal business coat.  
  
She had been staying in Canada the month, probably to devise a sinister plan that would be eventually foiled, and had stumbled upon Degrassi Community High, and thought Marco was a Gargoyle. Since Marco was a hideous shambling creature from the depths of Hell itself we cannot really blame Demona. We also can't hate her for killing the children she killed.  
  
Due to the closing of the high school, the Degrassi Community School had been combined with the High School. This was an obvious ploy to keep the original older cast in, but no one cared.  
  
There were several new kids, people who were 'sexy' and 'hot'. They were all perfect in almost each and every way. All deadly Mary Sues.  
  
Although everyone pretended to like them, they were all hated with a dark, turgid passion. Craig himself was rumored to be a DNA combination of Peter Parker and Frodo the hobbit. Marco looked like a monkey from Planet of the Apes who had just gotten a haircut.  
  
Although some of them were reasonably upset to see their friends butchered, it must not have been that traumatic since no one came to the school's psychiatric counseling. Except for Spinner, who had been prone to fits of tantrums after Kendra was dead. When he was told that she wasn't his actual biological sister, and even worse, she was dating Toby, which would surely ruin his social status, he saw the bright side of things, and then got an erection.  
  
So, no one wanted 'revenge' on the killer. In fact, if they knew for CERTAIN that this would be the last batch of kills they would have just taken some of J.T.'s drugs and felt better again. ('It feels tingly' said one student.)  
  
They couldn't be certain. It was likely that more students would be targeted, students that wouldn't be pieces of snot that God wiped under his ass that became human. Actual human beings were in danger, not just a shallow excuse for a character.  
  
And no one knew it was the woman who was now looking at the ridiculous wanted sign with contempt.  
  
"Pathetic humans." She grinned. "They wish they could apprehend me...it is a pity that my destroying of those mental baboons was not viewed as a gift."  
  
The sun slowly began to set, and the moon began to rise.  
  
She let out a screech, as her skin turned blue and leathery wings tore out from her back.  
  
A new girl with a past of abuse had just moved to insult Paige and fall in love with Craig. She saw the Gargoyle complete its transformation.  
  
"Hi!" She said to the creature in an angelic voice. "My name is Sally Beth Cheese Monkey!"  
  
Demona's eyes flashed an angry red.  
  
"What makes you ever so angry?"  
  
Demona clawed her face. Blood seeped out. Large slashes covered the face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She ran off crying into the night.  
  
Emma sat in bed, thinking. She wanted to put an end to this whole hysteria. But she couldn't do it alone, unarmed. After all, Craig was supposedly a decent basketball player and she heard his body was so thoroughly mutilated that the public couldn't go to his funeral.  
  
She picked up the phone and began dialing some numbers.  
  
Liberty sat crouched before an ominous figure.  
  
"Oh, Lord Armstrong..." She prayed in a guttural voice. "I bring you gifts of pleasure."  
  
Strip yourself. The figure said.  
  
Liberty did. The figure held out a finger.  
  
Lick the filth off. Purify me.  
  
Liberty did.  
  
Faithful follower. Armstrong said, caressing her cheek. You have served me well.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
Toby Tubbs and JTCrockett crashed the door open, holding guns.  
  
Armstrong was gone.  
  
Liberty began to take off her glasses. "Do you want to see the new eyes Lord Armstrong gave me? I have served him well."  
  
"No."  
  
BLAM!  
  
Liberty's head blasted off in a red spray.  
  
DEGRASSI-BLES:  
  
SAY YOU WANT A REVOLUTION  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Toby pulled off his glasses and asked. "Toby Issacs speaking."  
  
Emma's voice came out through the nozzles. "Toby? This is Emma. I need your help. It's very important." 


End file.
